


Thunder and Story Time

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one stormy night, Alois is being held by his new boyfriend, Claude. Alois requests for Claude to tell the story of how he fell in love with the young earl, and Claude happily obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for needless fluff but also NOT sorry because these two don't have enough needless fluff.

_CRASH!_

The thunder makes Alois jump in Claude's arms. Claude hums softly in his ear, stroking his hair until Alois's racing heart calms down. Alois relaxes against Claude's chest, a sigh escaping his lips.

"There you go," Claude murmurs softly, lovingly. He presses a gentle kiss to Alois's head, and Alois smiles. He likes the new way Claude acts around him.

Before they had been together, Alois would have had to order Claude to sit with him like this. He would have had to order Claude to kiss him or hold his hand the way he does.

Tonight, though, Claude had come to his side before Alois could even open his mouth to call for him. Claude had taken Alois into his arms and sat on the bed with Alois in his lap before a word could even be said between the two. Alois sighs deeply, leaning his head against Claude's shoulder, and he looks up into golden eyes. He smiles at the way those eyes look at him, it makes him feel warm and tingly.

"Tell me a story, Claude," he murmurs.

"What sort of story?" Claude asks, pulling Alois even closer to his body. His arms are wrapped securely around Alois's waist, and Alois rests his hands on the back of Claude's.

"Tell me how you fell in love with me."

Claude chuckles and lifts one of Alois's hands to his lips. He presses a gentle kiss to it, and Alois lets out a soft giggle.

"I've told you before, haven't I?"

"And I never get tired of hearing it. Please, Claude?"

Claude smiles.

"Of course."

Alois closes his eyes, flinching at the sound of thunder outside. Claude gently rubs one of Alois's arms as he starts to tell the story.

"I believe I started to gain affections for you from the moment I contracted you. But I couldn't decipher it, and it built up so slowly that I didn't notice it for a long time." Claude kisses Alois's head again, and Alois doesn't bother to fight the blush on his face. Claude continues, "It was on a normal day that I realized how I felt for you."

Alois grins, this is his favorite part of the story.

"You asked me to dance with you, and I obliged. Hannah and the twins supplied the music, and halfway through the dance, you put a rose in my mouth."

Alois giggles at the memory of their dancing. Claude smiles at the sound of Alois's laughter. He takes a deep breath before he continues the story again, "Towards the end of the dance, you leaned in close. I expected a kiss, but you just took the rose into your own mouth, and I had almost forgotten it was even there. I felt my heart racing in my chest after the dance. You had noticed my discomfort, and you asked me what was wrong. And when I said that I wasn't sure, you panicked-"

"And I told you that you had better fix whatever was wrong with you. Because I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me alone," Alois says. He giggles and hides his face in Claude's neck. Claude chuckles softly.

"Yes. And when my shock wore off, I told you how much I love you. I told you that I never, ever want to let you go and you'll never be alone if I have any say in the matter."

Alois lets Claude lace their fingers together, and Alois looks up at Claude's kind face. Before he can stop himself, Alois leans up and presses their lips together. The kiss is short and sweet, and Claude looks slightly dazed at the end. Alois giggles at the sight of it.

"I love you so much Claude."

"I love you as well, your highness. I'll never leave your side, no matter what happens."


End file.
